Playing Two Deals
by ChibiEarth
Summary: When Vance decides to make a change to the NCIS team, it might turn out to be his biggest mistake that might end up costing two agents their lives from different respected areas of expertise.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS and all related elements are copyrighted to CBS and respectful owners. I only own some original characters (Dawn, Walker, etc...) that will appear and that is all.

Summary: When Vance decides to make a change to the NCIS team, it might turn out to be his biggest mistake that might end up costing two agents their lives from different respected areas of expertise.

Genres: Humor, Friendship, Angst, Drama, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, etc…

A/N: This is my first NCIS fanfiction and I hope you all will enjoy it. This takes place during season seven shortly after Ziva has become an actual NCIS agent. This story will contain spoilers from earlier seasons and season seven, so please read with caution if you didn't want to know of them? Feedback is supported since this only my second time writing a fanfiction that isn't anime/manga related and I think it will be the only one I will become to finishing. I'm not really sure if there are any pairings in this story yet, so if there becomes any pairings I will post it in a later chapter. Also, I'm not VERY good at the names of ships in the Navy, so I made up the name of this one below. XD;

I also researched information about the original character I will be introducing along with backgrounds (like New Mexico and Arizona). Please note that I am not perfect, so if the information seems out of the loop, I apologize.

**Chapter One- Unexpected Plans  
**_Thursday, NCIS Headquarters- 22:15 (10:15 PM)_

Tim couldn't believe what was happening as Vance watched him clean up his desk, trying very hard not to break down and want to hit the new director himself. Did Vance wait until Gibbs and the rest of the team was gone from the building, even as Ducky and Palmer left for the weekend. He couldn't understand why things were going this way when Vance came down and talk to him…only about a transfer to a Navy Ship for the next six months and he didn't know much about after that. McGee was lost and confused, but was leaving at 6:00 AM the next morning. He noticed a photo of the recent Thanksgiving dinner they had at Ducky's house and another photo, one that was four years old…when he just was added to the team and when Kate was still alive. He placed them in the box and stared at Vance, taking one last look at office and looked at Vance, who was going to be escorting him out of the building. They walked into the elevator…until McGee flipped a switch and the elevator stopped, as he placed his box at his feet and looked Vance in the face.

"Why am I getting transferred?" Tim asked a hint of disgust in his voice.

"McGee, you are one hell of a good agent, but you are needed at the USS Amino," Vance replied, staring the young agent in the eyes.

"No, why all of a sudden? Without further notice and why…why me when there are other agents that can be transferred there?" McGee persisted, wanting an answer.

"McGee that is not for me to discuss with you" Vance answered coldly.

"Then…why am I being forced to go when everyone else is gone?" Tim asked, already knowing the answer. Vance simply turned away from him and switched the elevator back on. Vance was transferring him out when Gibbs wasn't around to stop him nor were the other two agents going to notify Gibbs to stop the change. McGee sighed and picked up the box that now held everything from his desk.

The elevator beeped to the bottom floor and before McGee stepped out, he commented towards Vance, "You also know I get seasick on ships." Vance had to smile at that, knowing McGee was making it harder for him to go than it was for Vance to suddenly change the agent's status and move him onto a ship.

"Well, take a lot of motion sickness medicine and pack your clothes tonight. I'll be by at your apartment at 0500 hours…Be ready. I'll have some people come by and move your things into a paid storage," the director stated, as McGee simply pretended not to hear him and put his things into his car.

---

Driving home that evening was probably going to one of the last things McGee figured he would be doing in a long time coming back from NCIS. He stopped by his favorite coffee shop and ordered one last cup of coffee to drink as he packed his bags. He was tempted to pick up his house phone when he got there and call Gibbs…but remembering the director's orders, he didn't want to risk a chance on being forced to do something else than being on Navy ship for six months. He was going to take his computer and other things like that, but what bugged him the most what would become of his dog Jethro, which he now had for a while.

As he made it home, the first thing he did was pack his bags and he couldn't help but get that office visit to Vance out of his head…

Flashback-

"Agent McGee, effectively immediately, you have been transferred to the USS Amino," Vance said. For minutes, Tim couldn't even think of anything to say, hardly believing his ears.

"Director Vance, why?" He managed to choke out, but Vance seemed to ignore that question.

"Give me your cell phone as well. Agent Gibbs nor anyone involved with his team is going to know about this until tomorrow. You make any contact with anyone and you will be transferred to something worse than a Navy sailor ship," Vance warned, as he motioned for McGee to follow him out of the office.

End of the flashback-

Tim opened up his fridge and oddly enough, he looked at the time now showing on his clock. 1:02 AM…in less than four hours hell would begin for him. Would Vance get a replacement for him on the team? Of course…they got a lot of temporary agents that filled in for Ziva when she had been held captive for two months in Africa. He hated that he would be leaving without saying goodbye and most importantly, he felt like he hated Vance. Throwing his life out of whack completely as he was going to be out of being able to send his publisher any new chapters on his books or the fact that he was going to be on a ship, probably getting sick every five minutes…but it appeared Vance didn't care. Growling, he slammed the door shut on his fridge and went and laid down on his bed…setting his alarm for 4:30 AM.

As he laid in bed…maybe he did get to leave some form of goodbye. Vance WOULDN'T find out about what he did at least until he was on that ship. Maybe Vance still didn't know how to make keep a watchful eye if he was up in MTAC an hour after he told McGee he was being transferred out…

_Friday, NCIS Headquarters- 0915 (9:15 AM)_

Tony was the first to make it to NCIS and he had been there since almost eight that morning. Ziva and Abby walked in together around 8:05 and even Ducky beat Gibbs in this morning, when Gibbs arrived at 8:45 'because of traffic' he immediately was called up to Vance's office. Ziva and Tony began to wonder when McGee would show up. It wasn't like him to show up late, well at least not normally. Something was off this morning, as Tony felt himself getting a gut feeling even though he wasn't Gibbs.

"Ziva, did Abby tell you if McGee called her last night?" Tony asked her, as Ziva simply shook her head.

"No, because she stayed over at my house and we watched a movie called The Hill Have Eyes Two," Ziva replied, recalling the movie in her head. The look on Ziva's face made Tony smile, knowing that Abby had been able to get Ziva to watch a movie like that.

"That is odd though, Probie not being here and Gibbs having been talking with Vance for the past hour," Tony commented.

"Hey…has anyone seen Jethro?" Ducky walked into the area, followed by Abby with both of them having worried looks on their faces.

"No, he is up in MTAC with Vance," Tony replied, "Why?"

"Well…we think something has happened that is very bad…well not that bad…but bad enough that Gibbs might want to kill for. Or rather, not kill for but give that scary glare of his," Abby answered.

"True, yes. Gibbs talking with Vance is fish," Ziva added in.

"Fishy, Ziva. What do you mean Abs, Ducky?" Tony asked, glancing back and forth between the two.

"I went down to the lab today and noticed McGee had left me like ten Caf-Pows. Though, they weren't any good when I went to drink one of them," Abby answered.

"And I saw that McGee left me a copy of his favorite Mozart CD I had wanted for months," Ducky stated, "I think something is wrong…"

"Something is wrong," Gibbs' angry voice sounded as he walked by Abby and Ducky and sat down at his desk, as his entire team was now staring at him. No one dared to ask for several minutes before Abby finally decided to try.

"W-What is it, Gibbs?" She asked as she almost choked on her words it felt. All eyes were on him, as if they felt something was wrong…terribly wrong.

"Vance transferred McGee out this morning," Gibbs finally answered. Abby's draw dropped and began to pace around in circles trying to calm herself, while Ducky closed his eyes not daring to show any emotion. Tony dropped the pen he held in his hand and Ziva wasn't showing any emotion…trying to wonder why…

_USS Amino-_

Tim sighed as he forced down the motion sickness pills again for the first time within six hours. Though, he was now being led through the ship to help him find his way to his 'home' for the next six months. A small room that said 'NCIS' written across it, he dismissed the petty officer that led him down to the room. Feeling sick, he laid himself down on the bed, not bothering to place his things around the room yet…as sleep welcomed him.

_NCIS Headquarters-_

Vance watched as he noticed the team trying to work, at least the best of their ability. He sighed and noticed the empty desk that Timothy McGee should have been sitting at the current time and felt Gibbs coming up behind him, observing him with hate filled eyes, at least from what he could tell. That desk was going to be filled Monday morning, at least for the good of the agency he needed to get it filled to see why things were going wrong.

Gibbs meanwhile stood behind the director, trying his very best to come up with a reason for why…why did he transfer McGee out like this? Why on such short notice or without a chance to say goodbye at least? Vance knew that the young agent was needed here at NCIS and yet…he did it without Gibbs knowing. He didn't even know what ship McGee was on…

"Gibbs, don't you have work to be doing?" Vance asked.

"Not until I get an answer."

"McGee said the same thing. Take time to get readjusted without McGee, your new agent arrives Monday from Santa Fe, New Mexico," Vance simply replied.

"There is no military base in Santa Fe," Gibbs answered back, raising an eyebrow and walked off, sighing. What was Vance's true reason for transfer of Timothy McGee? And, who was going to the agent replacing him?

---

A/N: _Once again, this is my first NCIS fanfiction, so constructive reviews would be helpful. Thanks for reading and see you next time._


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS and all related elements are copyrighted to CBS and respectful owners. I only own some original characters (Dawn, Walker, etc...) that will appear and that is all.

Summary: When Vance decides to make a change to the NCIS team, it might turn out to be his biggest mistake that might end up costing two agents their lives from different respected areas of expertise.

A/N: Once again, please take into account this is my first NCIS fanfiction, so constructive help would be wonderful, that way I do not scare you all away with mistakes that I could make. ^_~; Wow! I was totally taken by surprise on the first chapter with how many people reviewed. Normally on my other fanfiction, one or two people review on the first chapter I ever post up. Thank you to those who also added this story to your alerts (and added me to their author alert list, thanks.)

**NCISiscoolerthanyou-** Thanks. (; I will surely try to work on focusing on McGee's and Gibbs' thoughts more. (Of course, I bet 1/4 of the time when Gibbs is around the team, his thoughts are how to come in just right to head slap someone.)

**Alix33-** Sorry about the "gut feeling" thing Tony mentioned. When I went back and reread it, it slightly would make sense everyone did have a gut feeling almost. I just placed that there when I wrote the chapter several months back.

**smartkid37-** ^_^ The next chapter has been brought! Thank your time in leaving a review.

**Moonstruck Chocolate-** I am glad I am not the only one who thought that as well. I think him being assigned to a ship would certainly added hard feelings. Thank your for reviewing!

**storm tigeress-** Thanks. At times, I sometimes make mistakes thinking I put a verb (or even a noun) into a sentence, so which is why I have decided to try and get a beta reader soon.

**whatareweafraidof-** Well, the new agent (one of them I will be introducing) probably thinks he is cool but Gibbs might end up having to use a brick to head slap anything into this guy. Of course, McGee will get something from this (besides him always getting seasick). Thank your for reviewing.

**Chapter Two- The Love of the Sea...and Men?  
**

_USS Amino-_

A young woman of the age of 23 almost wanted to get sick when she landed on the USS Amino. Having just transferred from the Governor's House in Santa Fe, New Mexico, she was furious she had been ordered to come onto this ship. With her black hair and green eyes and standing six feet tall exactly, she was often subject to being asked out by many guys back in Santa Fe but now on a ship with 3,000 men?! This was her actual first job with another NCIS agent besides her former boss and partner. Having only been promoted to a junior field agent two months ago, she was hoping her first transfer would bring out to an actual Navy Base to actually be given a chance to use her investigation skills than besides traveling New Mexico when small and petty crimes did happen with Navy and Marine military branches respectfully.

Now, she would be working with another NCIS agent on a Navy ship, but she disliked ships because she got motion sickness slightly. Of course, that normally was only when she walked around them all day or if they made a sudden fast movement. Luckily, she had grown used to her motion sickness when she was a teenager because she used to go water rafting. She would gladly be doing that right now instead of having to be led around a ship she figured she would never learn how to navigate around and meet the another agent.

"We are nearing the NCIS room ma'am. Sorry about the rooming issues that you two agents will be sharing the room, but we managed to set up the sleeping arrangements into two separate 'bedrooms.' The bathroom…well we'll just let you see for yourself," The young corporal stated, obviously he was afraid that the female agent would write him up or something for that.

"Umm, it is okay Corporal…uhh…Chambers?" She tried to remember his named, which caused the young corporal to smile slightly.

"Pardon me ma'am, but you are the first NCIS agent I've seen that hasn't called me a petty officer," the corporal stated as they went down a flight of stairs.

"Oh yes, that. Both my parents were National Guard, so when I was with them on the bases we lived at until they both retired in my home state, my parents called their uh…'petty officers' by their rank. So, I could always call you a Petty Seabee, but that sounds bit…offensive if you ask me," she teased, causing the young corporal to smile brighter and he laughed slightly.

"Here we are ma'am," the corporal knocked on the door and it didn't open. Raising an eyebrow, the female agent thought she heard someone getting sick on the side of the door.

"Corporal Chambers, it is alright. I have a key here and I'll see if the other agent is still alive if he didn't lose his lunch," she commented, her own stomach feeling sick at the thought of food in this ship. The corporal nodded and dismissed himself, as he placed the agent's bags by the door and walked off, obviously smiling still about their conversation. Opening the door, she took in the sights of the room and groaned and placed her bags inside the room, going to her bed that was actually only blocked off by the way the room was shaped.

"Who are you?" A weak male voice asked from behind her and getting nervous, she pulled out her sidearm and looked at the asker. McGee raised an eyebrow and was slightly confused until he saw the woman put her sidearm back in its hostler.

"Sorry, I'm the other NCIS agent that has been assigned to this crappy ship," she replied.

"Another agent? I've never heard of NCIS assigning two agents to a ship," McGee commented, but ignored it. At least he'd have help around this ship.

"I was thinking that as well. I'm Dawn Lynn," she stated, as if trying not to make her names rhyme, but she got used to the teasing on that since she was in elementary.

"Timothy McGee, but call me Tim or McGee," Tim replied, as she shook her hand, despite his stomach wanting to jump off the ship.

"Sorry to ask McGee, but you alright?" Dawn asked.

"Uhh…seasickness," he replied, not really wanting to embarrass himself in front of the new female agent.

"I see. So I'm not alone in that department," Dawn smiled slightly and went to her bag and pulled out a prescription pills and tossed them towards McGee. "Take one of those pills before you sleep and when you wake up, you won't be totally full of motion sickness and it supposedly lasts for 24 hours," she stated as she turned away from him and began shoving her things underneath her bed and storage area. Tim was slightly impressed that she didn't out right start teasing him, but gladly took one and handed it back to her. 

"Question, Dawn," the male agent asked, as he sat down at in a chair in one of the rooms.

"Shoot," she simply replied, as she kept busy with unpacking her NCIS gear and arranging it neatly on her own desk.

"Where did you transfer here from?" He asked. Dawn stopped touching her gear and sighed slightly, as she turned around and looked at him as if she wanted to kill someone.

"I transferred here in from New Mexico at the Governor's House. There are a couple of NCIS agents placed there to deal with the Marine and Navy staff that go about the state since there are only three military bases around which are all Air Force bases," she answered, "What about you?"

"Washington D.C.," Tim simply answered, the image of Vance popping into his head.

"Wow, so you were actually working at the big HQ," she smiled at the thought of that and then became curious, "What did you do to get sent out to a Navy ship?" McGee laughed at that question, even though he was still upset about the transfer and not getting a chance to say goodbye. The tone in Dawn's voice made was meant to make him smile slightly as if she intended that he was also upset about being put on a ship.

"I didn't do anything. I worked full time as a field agent for the past five years or so," McGee simply answered back.

"Wow that means you actually got a chance to get out into the field and do real cases? Lucky," she answered back, "That also means you have a high ranking over me."

"Oh?" he asked, surprised he wasn't going to be called a newbie or something.

"I've been promoted to a junior field agent for two months. My former boss didn't think I had the ability to work in the field that well," Lynn trailed off, as if recalling a painful memory. Sensing the tension in the air, McGee decided to change that part of the conversation.

"So, you were stationed in New Mexico? Where are you originally from?" Tim asked.

"Actually, I lived in New Mexico since I was twelve, but I was born in Colorado. We move around for many years because my parents were in the National Guard, a captain and major respectfully," she answered, as she turned towards him with a slight sly grin, "And if I get one comment about Roswell, you better learn to sleep with your eyes open. Where are you from?"

"Hey, that would be a friend of mine who would ask about that!" McGee raised his hands up in 'defense' and continued on, "I'm from California and my dad was in the Navy." As the two continued to talk, they both seemingly decided to keep away from the subject of them being transferred onto the ship. It appeared both of them had been hurt by the transfer and Tim actually felt himself not being as sick as he once was before he took the pills she had given him. He was more surprised he actually had more authority over her, but that also meant she wasn't used to some things that NCIS did and he might actually be able to help her with some things of NCIS. Dawn was finding herself actually happy to be with NCIS for the first time in months, despite the transfer because of her former boss and partner, both who were clearly glad when she got the orders she had to report to the ship.

_NCIS Headquarters-_

"DiNozzo, did you finish checking out why there are NCIS agents in Santa Fe?" Gibbs asked, as it was almost midnight on that Friday evening. Ziva had went home with Abby to comfort her now that McGee was gone and Ducky also left to go visit his mother, even though he really wanted to know why Vance made the sudden change to the team.

"I didn't find much, except a few key names. The head agent there is a guy named James Walker, who is the head agent. He seems like hard ass, Boss," Tony added in, before continuing. Gibbs stared at his agent before wanting to ask what Tony meant as he continued talking as he quoted something from a report filed against him, "'Walker has been known to have reputation of being strict on his employees and agents, as he treats them like soldiers. Many people have come to him for a job when he was station in Arizona and were denied in the spot. He promotes agents who seem to please him the best and is goes strictly by the book. He has fired several agents in the past for being five minutes late to work.'"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, wondering how any boss could be that strict. Even though he was hard on his agents, this Walker sounded like a guy who used agents to get his name known within NCIS.

"That all?"

"Other than he approved for his agent Mark Lucero to come in place of McGee and a young female junior field agent who he recently wrote up for not filing a report correctly. The female agent was transferred at his request for her to 'better her skills and time to think,'" Tony answered.

"So he is harder on the Probies than you DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he got up from the table and Tony smiled at that remark. A few minutes later, the two agents left…knowing Monday they would be getting to know the new agent, while Gibbs began to get a gut feeling about this Walker…he heard of his name before and he was going to be talking with Vance about it Monday morning before the other agent showed up.

_USS Amino (two days later)-_

McGee typed crazily at his computer, pulling up information Dawn as he sent her to 'get familiar with the crew' as he didn't want her to know why he was searching information about her. She wasn't very happy about the order as if hoping Tim wouldn't order her to do something like that just yet. He noticed her dislike about her former boss when they ventured to the mess hall together the previous evening when they began to talk about their work experiences and college history. She was a friendly, young agent who had lot of potential, yet she reminded McGee of his earlier years in many ways. She lacked confidence in herself, which he figured it had to do with this James Walker and former partner, Mark Lucero. When he pulled up her background information, he was surprised to learn that the girl was fluent in two languages besides English, almost instantly reminding him of Ziva. He sighed as he closed the files, already knowing her college information which they discussed. A graduate of ITT Tech School of Criminal Justice and she had a minor in English, which surprised McGee.

"Hey 'Boss'" a voice sounded from behind him, as Dawn entered back into the NCIS room, looking slightly angry and McGee raised an eyebrow at the boss comment. Obviously her checking through several of the sailors' bunks for regular checks of drugs and things didn't belong on the ship was done.

"Okay, next time I'll go with you," McGee stated, as she slumped down on her bed and stared at McGee, as he noticed a bruise on her face, obviously something had happened. Tim felt a lump form in his throat…maybe there was a reason why they assigned two agents to this ship after all.

"No, it isn't the fact I had to go through 100 bunkmates' quarters since 0600 this morning; rather it was the petty officer than punched me when I found drugs beneath his sheets and I had to chase him up THREE flights of stairs to get him detained. Then, I had to take him down to holding so I could come back down to the quarters and talk with the petty officer's commander. Now I have written up that report which is now in your inbox…" she said, "Next time can I have some help?"

"Yeah and sorry about that, I was doing some work down here," McGee answered. Dawn obviously handled the situation, but it appeared she was angered the petty officer had hit her. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, locking in behind her. Tim sighed and pulled up the report, as he read over it. To his surprise, the junior agent had managed to detain a 240 pound man who was high on the use of pot. He smiled slightly but he glanced over at the two photos he had placed on the desk in the room, which were beside a photo that belonged to Dawn. They were of his old team…he wondered long it would take Gibbs to get him transferred back to Washington D.C.

---

A/N: Not a lot happened in this chapter (nor probably as exciting as last chapter), but it will get better. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

NCIS and all related elements are copyrighted to CBS and respectful owners. I only own some original characters (Dawn, Mark, Walker, etc...) that will appear and that is all.

Summary: When Vance decides to make a change to the NCIS team, it might turn out to be his biggest mistake that might end up costing two agents their lives from different respected areas of expertise.

A/N: See bottom for the author's note.

**Chapter Three- Replacements and Fast Developments  
**

_USS Amino-_

"Look, Rods is a good petty officer. I think he was drugged, because he would never had hidden those drugs within his quarters," the commander of the petty officer seemed to believe that Special Agent Dawn Lynn was not in the right during the search and the man wasn't using drugs.

"I get that commander, but he struck me in the face. I'm going to ask that he is contained to his quarters until the drugs get out his system and we dock at the next port, he isn't allowed to leave the ship. I won't it go on his record he hit a Federal Agent if you at least order that," Dawn explained, as her and McGee were trying to talk with the commander.

"Look ma'am, I just don't believe he intentionally hit you, a woman of all things who is also a Federal Agent," the commander stated. Dawn looked away for a second, obviously having a hard time talking with this commander.

"We talked with his quarter mates and they said they supplied him the drug. Now, they will also be confined to their quarters, but Rods is in more trouble because Agent Lynn found the drugs on his bunk. If you agree to the minimum charges, his record will be cleaner than for hitting a Federal Agent," McGee explained and the commander stared at Dawn, as if she was responsible for the entire thing.

"Alright," the commander nodded and walked away, as Dawn felt relieved and looked towards McGee, knowing he had experience making deals and things, plus dealing with more commanders and other experience she wished she had.

"McGee was I being too easy on Rods' commander?" she asked.

"I think he just refused to believe that Rods is in trouble. Your request was actually light compared to what some other agents would have asked to be done if they were hit," McGee commented, as they made their way towards the mess hall, obviously both of them were going to regret eating the food they had there.

"I have to agree with the commander though. Rods' buddies probably planted the drug there because they didn't want to get in far worse trouble than they already were in at the results of the drug testing," Dawn replied.

"Wow, now you passed NCIS 101, let us move you up to NCIS 103," McGee teased back, which Dawn looked at him slightly annoyed.

"Haha, this is coming from the person who got lost trying to find the mess hall yesterday," she answered back, leaving making Tim stop and stare at her as she walked ahead. Tim had hoped she would have forgotten that, but clearly she hadn't. He couldn't help but form a smile on his face...

_NCIS Headquarters- 0730, Monday (7:30 AM)-_

"Tell me about James Walker," Gibbs asked, as he walked into Vance's office, obviously not taking care to get invited in first.

"Oh, so you figured out whom Mark Lucero's former boss was," Vance answered.

"Walker has had a history of playing dirty Leon, so I'm wondering why his favorite agent is replacing a member of MY team," Gibbs answered back.

"The only reason I sent McGee off to the USS Amino is because so your team can have Lucero here and find out if Lucero is responsible for the death of two former Navy officers along with Walker," Vance finally answered.

"Couldn't we have done that with McGee here?" Gibbs asked coldly.

"No…because if I'm right, McGee will be put endanger."

"Danger, what kind of danger?"

---

"What kind of hot shot agent gets transferred from the desert?" Abby asked Ziva, as the two women along with Tony were supposed to be upstairs awaiting the arrival of McGee's replacement – who had arrived but found the squad room rather empty and just took a random desk- but rather the three took to staying in Abby's lab.

"A very annoying Tony, yes?" Ziva offered up in suggestion, earning a stern glance from Tony.

"No, Ziva, I don't even go as far as harassing a co-worker for filing a report incorrectly," Tony defended. Ziva and Abby both looked at each other and then back at Tony. Ziva only sighed and rolled her eyes, as she walked out of the lab.

"Tony…just uh…_harass_ this co-worker good for _me_, okay? I cannot have _Gibbs_ getting mad at me," Abby simply stated, as she turned her attention back on running some prints through AFAS to help confirm an identity of a Marine that was downstairs in autopsy that died of a heart attack in his old age.

"R-Right…" Tony remarked as he turned and walked out of the lab.

---

A Latino man around the age of 34 sat at an empty desk that had belonged to the very special "Agent McGee" that he had heard so much about from his boss back in Santa Fe. Currently, he saw no sign of his former partner, Lynn or anyone else.

Typing up information on the computer, he glanced around making sure no one was entering the squad room. He wasn't a technical genius at computers, but he knew how to pull up transfer records. After several minutes of searching, the agent managed to find the reports he wanted and pulled out his cell phone…dialing his boss who hopefully be up around six in the morning Mountain Time to hear this news. The other line rang three times before a click was heard…

"_Damn, Lucero, you better have a good reason waking me up at 5:45 in the morning…_" the voice sounded.

"Oh I do and I got here a bit before schedule…just to find the information you needed before this Agent Gibbs around…" Lucero's voice trailed off, as if knowing the grin that would be forming on Walker's face.

---

"Walker is targeting the two NCIS agents who can place Walker pulling the trigger. If Lucero is involved, that means when I asked McGee to run a trace on Walker's cell phone, McGee is responsible for creating that trace and will kill him for not knowing he exposed Walker. McGee doesn't even know he could be possibly shot at if he were to stay here in D.C." Gibbs swallowed hard as Vance told him this, wondering his agent was safe right now on the USS Amino and his mind wondered to the other agent that Vance mentioned.

"Who is the other agent Walker is after?" Gibbs asked.

"Special Agent Dawn Lynn," Leon answered, "A promising young agent who could have easily been killed when she was in Santa Fe. I didn't realize who the other agent was until I got a call from Walker a few weeks ago that his newest agent wasn't writing reports carefully and 'needed to be taken care of.' I quickly put in orders for her to be transferred onto the same ship as McGee because she sent in a report to us here in Washington about two bodies that were found in the mountains around Santa Fe that only Walker and Lucero went to check up on and she was getting concerned because he threatened to fire her if she mentioned the case to anyone."

"So, you sent this agent to be an easy target on a ship to get killed with McGee when Walker signed the transfer slip?!" Gibbs yelled.

"No…Walker signed the transfer slip because I told him that she'd be coming to Washington D.C. to help us on a case. This is why when he learned that there was an opening for an NCIS agent in D.C., he obviously sent Lucero to hunt down Lynn more so than McGee…" he answered.

"That means it won't take long for Lucero to learn where McGee was transferred out to because he will be working here in his place. Vance, you just put McGee in more danger by sending him away! That also means, he is down in the squad room where he can access that information!" Gibbs snapped and walked out of the office, to brief his team with the new developments.

Vance sighed, figuring Gibbs' gut was telling the truth this time. Though, he needed McGee and Lynn away from D.C. so if Lucero was involved, he wouldn't try and hunt down the two agents. Now…he began to wonder if the USS Amino was safe for the two agents if Walker figured out from Lucero that was where the two were transferred at. They couldn't make a move on Lucero yet or it blow everything he had planned…

_USS Amino, 23:56 (11:56 PM)-_

Dawn jerked awake from her sleep when she heard heavy pounding on the door and yelling outside of it. Worry and confusion started wash over her, as she felt for her weapon and slowly got down from her bunk, only to see McGee dressed and had his gun loaded.

"Tim, what is going on?" She asked, barely above the yelling and pounding from the doors.

"Hurry and get dressed. Grab your backpack, gear, and a change of clothes…," he stated, as she quickly changed and was confused. As she changed she noticed that McGee was opening a vent with a screwdriver, obviously in a hurry.

"Open the damned door NCIS!" A voice sounded and Dawn aimed her gun towards the door when she noticed the door handle starting to shake. Luckily, the door had been locked and she looked towards Tim.

"What is going on?!" She whispered, as McGee finally took off the vent.

"I have an idea, but right now, we need to get out of here. Now come on," he replied back, as he shoved the younger agent through the medium sized vent and he went in himself as he placed the vent back. Just as McGee put the vent back, the door to the room was forced open and the lights were turned on. The two remained quiet in the vent as the familiar commander of Petty Officer Rods' walked into the room.

"Where the hell are they?" He asked as if expecting the two agents to be in the room towards his men.

"I could have sworn that they were here sir," Rods replied, as he began searching the room and flinging things about.

"They must be in the mess hall still. We need to find them fast before the rest of the ship wakes up or Walker will kill us," the commander stated as one of the commander looked at the vent and saw the screws were loose on it. McGee panicked slightly as he motioned for Dawn to follow him as they crawled on their hands and knees quietly and he had no clue where he was going. The commander stared into the vent and didn't see anything.

---

"Tim, there is light up ahead. Let's leave through there," Dawn whispered after they had been crawled a good distance away from their room. The vents were getting smaller and they were having a harder time moving within them. McGee nodded and he approached the vent carefully, noticing it had led them to a cleaning closet and it appeared no one was in it. He kicked the vent door off and slowly the two agents came out of the vent. Their pant legs were covered with dust but that didn't seem to matter to either one of them. Drawing their weapons, they slowly approached the door and opened it slowly, seeing on one in the hallway.

"Follow me," Tim ordered, as they slowly made their way up a flight of stairs with their sidearm checking all angles. Dawn nodded and they continued for a few minutes up another flight until she began to hear footsteps and Rods' familiar voice talking to the commander.

"Stop!" She whispered and they slowly crept closer to the wall, as the men were on the other side of it.

"Sir, we just checked one of the cleaning closets and a vent was kicked out. They are now in the open," Rods stated and the commander nodded.

"They couldn't have gone too far. If anything, they will be trying to go up the top of the ship," the commander replied, as Dawn slowly peaked around the corner, noticing five guys excluding Rods' and the commander. One she recognized as Corporal Chambers…

"How many?" McGee asked in a low voice. He knew that he needed to keep both of them safe...but how?

"Seven in total," Dawn replied, as the other agent nodded. Tim was wondering why the commander was looking for them, thinking it had to do with the drugs Dawn found earlier and he began to wish that Gibbs was here right now. Dawn though recognized them talking about her former boss and she was panic struck. He was after her? Why?

"HEY! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" A voice sounded from behind the two agents and the entire group turned towards the other side of the wall, realizing that another man had found them. Without thinking, Dawn kicked the man in the head, instantly knocking him to the floor unconscious and she grabbed McGee's hand, as they both ran to the nearest flight of stairs.

"After them! Keep them alive!" Rods' voice sounded. The two agents started made it up the flight of stairs until three other men were standing in front of them, guns aimed at the two. McGee stopped them from going forward and was thinking about heading down the stairs, until the heard the other group coming up them. Dawn glanced to the side and noticed another hallway closer to McGee, as she had a plan. Though, it might end up getting herself shot if it didn't go as planned.

"Hey guys, come on…we can drop all charges against you all," she stated towards the three men with guns, remembering what Rods' had just yelled. McGee shot her a confused stair but didn't lower his weapon, still having it aimed at the three men. They shot confused glances towards each other and Dawn noticed their eyesight move. She then shoved herself into Tim and they were out of the way when the bullets started to fly.

"Run!" McGee yelled, as he grabbed her hand and they went down the hallway and up another flight of stairs. Though, Dawn felt her ankle give out underneath her when she made it up the last stair. She dropped to the ground and McGee had to hold onto her to keep her from falling back down them. He pulled her up and she tried to put weight down on her foot. It shot pain up and she almost fell back down, but when she heard the people following again, she looked at McGee, "Go on. I'll only slow you down!"

"No! Now come on!" He replied back, as he started to walk faster and put his arm around Dawn to help support out her weight. Despite the stabbing pain from her ankle, she put more weight on it to help herself keep up with Tim's fast walking pace. They reached another flight of stairs and Dawn glanced at the numbers and letters, realizing they only needed two more flights before they could go down another hallway and reach the communication center. McGee also noticed it and they continued up the stairs. He knew that the group was gaining on them a flight down and Dawn was moving as fast as she could without falling down.

After they made it up the last flight of stairs, Dawn pointed to the communications room and they made their way towards it, as this entire hallway was filled with two sets of stairs and more rooms on the ship. McGee sat Dawn down and locked the door, as it was made out of pure metal and the locks were on the inside of the room, they would be safe here for a small while...and how long?

---

A/N: I was thinking of breaking this chapter up and leaving it more of a cliffhanger, but I decided against it. Roughly (without disclaimers and this author's note) this chapter is about 2,700 words long. I will be adding the next chapter very shortly. Thank you to everyone who has given me input and constructive reviews. I realize some of my mistakes from the last chapter and I might be going back and fixing some of the storyline to match the characters better. Of course, I want to give a shout out to those who alerted and favorited this story as well. I never thought this fanfiction would get as much feedback has it has and I am very thankful for that. ^_^ I shall see you all on the next update and I gave a small shout to the reviewers below. I normally do not use the "Reply" feature because I didn't use it when I first started writing fanfiction, I do not remember it being there. Plus, I think that since you take the time to read this fanfiction, I could at least mention a "public reply" to you. Of course, if I think it is needed, I will use the reply button.

Thanks again for reading and as always, help is allowed (along with any cookies? :D)

**NCISiscoolerthanyou-** Thank you! ^_^ I am glad that it doesn't appear I am rushing the story...though maybe in this chapter I may have slightly done that. I hope I kept the details..."detailed." (If I put that correctly! XD)

**Louise-** Yes, well...Gibbs made sure Tony came back after serving four lovely months on any boats. Plus, Gibbs cares for McGee just as much as the rest of the team (if it isn't obvious where Gibbs allowed himself to get hit by a car in a recent season seven episode)..so yes, McGee will be back.

**smarkid37-** I thought carefully about what you said and you are very correct about McGee's character. I will surely try and give a rebound for that later on. Thank you for the review! ^_^

**tigyr-** Thanks! (; I will surely be trying to follow your advice (and apply it to my other fanfiction as well).

**Gustavia-** I will be sticking with this story for sure. At times, some people on my other fanfiction think I have given up the idea for not updating as often as they would like, so even if I takes me a small while to update this fanficton...I will be sticking with it.


	4. Chapter 4

NCIS and all related elements are copyrighted to CBS and respectful owners. I only own some original characters (Dawn, Mark, Walker, etc...) that will appear and that is all.

Summary: When Vance decides to make a change to the NCIS team, it might turn out to be his biggest mistake that might end up costing two agents their lives from different respected areas of expertise.

A/N: See bottom for the author's note.

**Chapter Four- Home...But Safe?**

_USS Amino-_

McGee sat working on trying to get a connection to MTAC while Dawn was trying to get a satellite radio – which she had never even studied anything similar to that in college- working. There had been a long silence between them until Dawn told Tim who Walker was. The male agent angry because Vance had assigned them to a ship and could be dead any minute, but he also knew the younger agent was thinking whatever this James Walker was up to was her fault. She also kept apologizing on how she twisted her ankle, which looked worse than what Dawn said it appeared to be.

"McGee?!" A voice finally sounded and he looked towards the video screen as did Dawn, which jumped her away over to the video. Gibbs was on the screen and the entire team was in MTAC, even Abby and Ducky.

"Boss, we have a big problem here," McGee replied.

"Let me guess…Walker has sent some men after you and Agent Lynn," Vance stated.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Dawn raised an eyebrow towards the director. She had never actually seen him in person and was quite surprised she was talking with the head of NCIS.

"That doesn't matter. Gibbs, DiNozzo, and David will leave in ten minutes to go and get you off the ship," Vance replied to Dawn. Before Gibbs could add anything in, she stared at Vance even though the screen made him appear to be blurry.

"The hell doesn't matter! Did Walker send men after McGee and I because of the two dead bodies found in the mountains in New Mexico who happen to be friends of mine?" She asked, demanding an answer.

"Agent Lynn, you are out of order! It is not safe to be talking so openly over this line," Vance snapped back towards the agent and she nodded, sighing as she did so.

"Tim, I want you two hang on until we get there. We are leaving now," Gibbs told towards McGee and he nodded, as Ziva shot him a smile and Tony simply waved through the screen as they walked out the door.

"McGee! Tell me you are okay?" Abby blurted through the screen before Vance could say anything. Tim smiled slightly and Dawn raised an eyebrow, not noticing the scientist until now.

"Yeah, I am fine Abby," Tim replied, forcing a smile on his face. Abby looked towards Dawn and smiled.

"Hey, you are the agent that saved McGee from those bullets huh?" She asked, as Ducky began to walk up to Abby to try and get to back away from the screen by the look Vance was giving her, though it appeared that Abby was ignoring the director.

"Umm…yeah. Nice to meet you, Abby," Dawn answered, a small thin smile on her face.

"Okay, that is enough. McGee, I want you to keep this line online as long as you can. Agent Lynn, I want to get that satellite phone working behind you. I will be back in five minutes and Ducky, I want you and Abby to go down to the lab and trace the exact location of the MTAC feed we are on. If it requires you hacking into our own systems, do it," Vance ordered.

---

Minutes quickly turned into two hours as Dawn was finally able to get the small satellite phone working. McGee sat typing on a computer and she couldn't help but smile at him slightly, recalling how he saved them earlier from getting caught.

"Tim, I want to say thank you for earlier," she stated, as McGee looked away from the MTAC line and had a smile on his face.

"Anytime, I'm just glad you were able to fool those guys like that. I don't think even Tony, my partner, could have distracted them like that," he grinned. She smiled and looked towards the screen on MTAC, noticing the director was sitting in a seat.

"Director Vance, excuse me," she asked, as Vance looked up from the paper he was holding to the screen.

"Yes, Agent Lynn?" He asked.

"Pardon me in asking, but how much longer will it take for this Agent Gibbs to arrive?" Dawn asked. Vance could tell she was nervous talking with him, despite the circumstances they had been in on the ship; she seemed more worried on how she was talking with head of NCIS agency. He couldn't help but smile at her question, as if she was just giving a reason to talk to him.

"Gibbs is only 30 minutes out. Have there been any other problems than what has happened within the previous 12 hours?" Vance asked the two agents, as Tim focused his attention back on the screen.

"No, besides the drug arrest Lynn made earlier," Tim answered.

"Drug arrest?" Vance raised an eyebrow, staring at Dawn, waiting for an answer.

"Well, Agent McGee ordered me to attend to the required search of quarters and I found drugs on Corporal…I mean Petty Officer Rods. He hit me and took off and I managed to detain him. Later when we were asleep, it was him and his commander leading the group that came after us," she replied.

"I see. So Agent McGee was sitting around while a _female_ searched male sleeping quarters by herself?" Vance stared at McGee, which his face became slightly nervous.

"No…I was doing some computer work," McGee lied…knowing he might already be in hot water for his mistake.

"Look director, that doesn't matter. Other than that, we haven't had any problems except with the food," Lynn stated, a smile on her face trying to have a change of subject.

"McGee, open the door," Gibbs voice sounded from the other side of the door. At first, Tim was hesitant to open it, as Dawn her gun ready to shoot, only as she relaxed to see Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony, all in the door way. It appeared they had made it after all and McGee made is way over to Dawn as she stood up to follow him out of the door, her foot almost gave out underneath as it had been the first time she had actually put any weight on it since they were fleeing hours before. Tim allowed her to put her weight on him as they walked from the door and into the hallway. Both of the agents looked around to see all eleven men in handcuffs, including Rods and his commander. Rods stared at Dawn and Tim with a cold glare which Dawn sighed slightly as they turned away. Ziva followed behind the two as Tony walked behind Ziva and Gibbs led the way up to the deck of the ship.

_NCIS Headquarters- 0830 (8:30 AM), Tuesday-_

By the time Gibbs and everyone arrived at the headquarters in D.C. with McGee and Lynn, the two tired agents had spent the entire drive back sleeping, even with Gibbs' crazing driving. They both were to be kept at NCIS for the time being and Gibbs was the one in charge of protecting the two agents.

As the team made their way into the office area McGee was bombed with hugs by Abby and welcomed by Ducky, as Dawn leaned against a desk watching the scene as the entire team was talking and finally having the reunion they deserved. Vance however, noticed the young female agent and walked over to greet her, despite her standing on one foot without trying to put pressure on her now swollen ankle.

"Agent Lynn, welcome to NCIS," He greeted her and she shyly shook his hand.

"Director, nice to see you without being on that screen," she replied.

"I must apologize to you for sending you to that ship," Vance stated.

"I…I'm just glad that we are here now. If it hadn't been for Agent McGee most of the time, I doubt we could have made it here," she replied, staring at the agent who was talking among his friends still.

"Yes, he is a good agent," Vance replied, as Gibbs finally broke away from the group and noticed Vance talking with Dawn.

"Ducky, can you take a look at her foot?" Gibbs asked, which broke the conversation and Ducky smiled as he walked over.

"Yes Jethro. Now, my dear, I need to you sit on that desk," Ducky said as he pointed to Tony's.

"Hey, that is my desk," Tony remarked, earning himself a head slap from Gibbs. As Ducky looked at her foot, she felt a bit odd as the team walked up to Tony's desk and circled around as the ME looked at it.

"So, you saved our Probie?" Tony asked, looking at Dawn.

"Probie?" She asked confused.

"McGeek," Tony replied.

"Oh, well he saved me so I guess we are even," Dawn commented, "So you are Agent DiNozzo, right?" Tony nodded and looked at her foot, noticing how purple and swollen it was. He was certainly glad when he injured himself it didn't look like that.

"That has to hurt…" Tony remarked, which Dawn rolled her eyes at that remark. Ziva saw this and laughed slightly to herself. It appeared Dawn was not impressed by Tony's attempts to make conversation.

"Hi, I'm Ziva David," Ziva finally stated and shook Dawn's hand.

"Hi," she smiled as Abby herself walked up and hugged the young agent, which surprised her greatly.

"I know we met over MTAC, but I'm so glad to meet you!" Abby said cheerfully, which Dawn's smile seemed to grow.

"Well dear, it looks like sprained your ankle very good. I don't recommend walking on it if you can avoid it and you will need to rest it as well. Actually, I think we have some spare crutches in autopsy if Tony doesn't mind going and getting them if you plan on moving about. Also, we will need some wrap so it doesn't move very much," Ducky said as he stood up.

"Thank you, Ducky," Dawn stated, as she stood back up and put her weight down on her other foot.

"No problem," he smiled and within a matter of minutes, Tony came back with Gibbs in tow with the crutches and some medical wrap. Dawn was going to ask where it came from, but a look from McGee simply hushed that question. After Ducky wrapped her foot and she adjusted the crutches to fit her height, she looked over at McGee as the team started to get back to work and Vance seemingly disappeared. Ducky and Abby also disappeared and she felt very off being here.

"Tim, what are you looking at?" She asked as she came over and sat in a chair that he grabbed for her to sit in as she looked at his computer.

"Oh, I'm doing some background information on Walker that boss asked me to do," he replied.

"Need any help?" She asked and McGee smiled.

"No he doesn't. Agent Lynn, I would like to talk with you," Gibbs stated as he walked into the office area and motioned for her to follow. She did and they went into the elevator, Tim stared at it and sighed, wondering what Gibbs was going to be talking with her about.

"She seems pretty nice," Ziva stated, as she looked from her computer towards McGee.

"Yeah, she is nice. Oddly enough Ziva, she can speak three languages," Tim replied.

"That isn't what all is nice," Tony added in, as if he was undressing Dawn with his eyes which made the other two agents roll their eyes.

"Tony that is the most disguised way that I've seen you yet. She is a NCIS agent," Ziva told towards him.

"Disgusted, Ziva and so what? If was able to save McGee's life then she must be nice in other ways, even if she is only a junior field agent," Tony replied.

"She only saved me once thank you," Tim added in, feeling slightly offended.

"Oh but you saved her two times according to Vance. Did you two develop feelings for each other?" Tony asked McGee, who groaned and Ziva decided to come to his defense.

"Just because they saved each other doesn't mean anything, Tony. It means that both of them are responsible agents," Ziva replied coldly. As the three continued talking, they all began to wonder what Gibbs was going to be saying to Dawn.

McGee's mind also couldn't help but wonder even if Mark Lucero was in custody…did this Walker, the man now after himself and Dawn. Did he more people just waiting for them?

_Just when I thought I was getting over everything that happened with Amanda...now I'm on another hit list and this time, it isn't because I was played against. Rather, because I was just doing my job… _he thought bitterly.

---

A/N: Another chapter coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

NCIS and all related elements are copyrighted to CBS and respectful owners. I only own some original characters (Dawn, Mark, Walker, etc...) that will appear and that is all.

Summary: When Vance decides to make a change to the NCIS team, it might turn out to be his biggest mistake that might end up costing two agents their lives from different respected areas of expertise.

A/N: See bottom for the author's note.

**Chapter Five- Conversations**

Dawn felt nervous as they were riding in the elevator, wondering why Gibbs was going to be talking with her. Suddenly, he flipped the switch on the elevator and looked at her as she began to see why McGee told her his stare was enough to scare anyone. At first, no one said anything until Dawn finally felt the courage to say something.

"Agent Gibbs, I want to thank you for…" he stopped her in midsentence.

"Tell me something Agent Lynn, why did you join NCIS?" Gibbs asked.

"Sir?" she started, before Gibbs cut her off again.

"Call me Gibbs," he warned and she nodded, beginning to feel worse than before.

"I joined because my parents were both in the National Guard respectfully. While I ever had few encounters with the Navy or Marines, I learned about NCIS when I still in college and I changed my degree over in hopes of being hired by a federal agency. I wanted to make a difference because…" she trailed off, a painful memory recalling into her mind.

"Lynn, I know what happened to your parents and best friends. I also know that the friends of yours were the bodies found in the mountains," Gibbs stated, which shocked the young agent, "Now, you told McGee to leave you behind on the ladders in the ship because you knew Walker was responsible for the death of your best friends and possibly the drunk driver accident that killed your parents. I want to know how you knew that he was responsible."

"Walker ordered me to attend to a domestic violence call in Rio Rancho between a Marine and his wife the day my parents were killed. I tried calling my friends to tell them, but when I heard they were AWOL from their base by Lucero, Walker ordered me to stay in Santa Fe when they received a call about two dead bodies found in the mountains outside of Santa Fe. I was shocked to find out that they were 'hiking' and both of them fell down the side of the mountain. I knew Lane and Shawn wouldn't skip their military duties to go hiking and a day after my parents' funeral, I attended their funeral. A week later, I was told I was being shipped out on a transfer. I was excited because it meant a change away from the pain I've had the past few weeks, Gibbs…" she trailed off, obviously not wanting to continue the conversation.

"You began to snoop into the deaths of your friends because Walker put you on report and was trying to get you fired. Your investigative skills told you something was off with your boss and partner and you started getting feelings he was responsible for the death of two Marines including your parents," Gibbs finished for her and she nodded, trying to calm her breathing down and relax her nerves.

"I got Walker to agree onto the transfer because I thought he was guilty of cheating us out of money and he knew I figured it out, so I was glad when I got the transfer because I couldn't prove he was trying to torture me with the loss of my parents and friends and trying to fire me because I knew he was up to something…" Dawn added in, as Gibbs continued to stare at her, not knowing whether to feel sorry for the young agent or begin to trust her judgment. Gibbs sighed and flipped the elevator back on.

"For now, don't rely on doing everything yourself and quit lacking in damned confidence. You saved my agent's life on that ship, so next time don't think you should go down by trying to buy him more time," he replied before getting his hand and smacking the back of her head.

She was completely taken by the sudden turn in events…mainly at the head slap and was surprised as Gibbs walked out of the elevator…leaving her confused as to what mostly just happened.

---

"Okay, so how is this protection thing going to work?" Dawn asked, as she sat in the bullpen area in an extra desk (with her foot propped up as well) holding a book in her hand. The talk with Gibbs in the elevator had left her mind slightly troubled at trying to understand what all Gibbs had meant. Oddly enough, no one else either had asked what Gibbs had said in the elevator. Of course, now Tony and Ziva had vanished for a few minutes leaving Tim and Dawn alone.

"All I know is that it may not be safe talking about it here," McGee replied. Dawn quirked an eyebrow at the male agent, now putting down her book, wondering what in the hell McGee could mean by that.

"Are you saying that there could be something like a…mole or a 'dirty cop' like Walker is?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much…" McGee replied back.

"Great, that means a few more hours sitting here bored…" Lynn groaned and put her nose back into her book. Tim glanced over at the book now residing in Dawn's hands and he instantly knew it was in Japanese. He did not understand a single kanji character that was written on the cover, so he was not surprised that Dawn would be reading a book in a language she knew. After several minutes, McGee himself was finding himself bored with no work. With Ziva and Tony now following a small lead and Gibbs absent from the desk area (while Dawn was busy reading a book), he groaned silently to himself. Oh how badly he would love to and get coffee but that idea was way out of the question and pushing it out of his mind, he turned his attention back on Dawn.

"How did you learn how to read Japanese so fluently?" McGee asked curiously. Dawn put her book down and put a bookmarker in it.

"Well, honestly, I started learning it way before I learned Spanish. When I was younger, my parents were both stationed in Japan for three years before we moved to New Mexico. I was interested in the culture at the time and took lessons speaking and learning the language. When I got into high school, I took the Japanese class we had," she answered.

"Okay, then why learn Spanish?" Tim asked, his curiosity aroused which made Dawn smile slightly.

"Well, I guess you could say that most jobs would prefer people who were bilingual. Japanese was my second language to learn, but most employers in the southern states do not get many people who only speak Japanese. So, I studied Spanish with a tutor at my university and secondly, field agents are required to have a basic knowledge of Spanish when investigating crimes in New Mexico…" she replied, brushing it off. Dawn was actually very limited in her Spanish speaking skills when it came to work. When she was first hired for NCIS, she managed to get Lucero to talk with her some in Spanish – which most turned out to be insults towards Dawn- but she managed to pass a language fluency test. She could read the language very well, but when it came to trying to converse in the language, she often was confused. Just because she lived in the south for seven years did not mean she could speak the language entirely fluently…

"Wow, Ziva and you could almost start your own translation center," Tim joked which made Dawn smile.

"Actually, I do not think so. I'll leave any language translation up to Ziva. I think I'll just stick with reading my mythology book called _Ai wa Shinjiteru_. There is no work to be done and I already feel slightly useless being here anyways…" she stated back. Tim had to agree with the boredom part – actually being bored enough to download the hardest math puzzles he could find on the Internet and was attempting to solve them- which made him fiddle around with his keyboard some. His attention snapped away when Dawn started talking again, "Would you like me to read some of this book to you? A very…wonderful story I guess you could say." A small grin appeared on Tim's face…

"Only if you agree to tell me what Ai wa Shiwhatever means…" he stated.

"Er…can we save that until after the story is finished?" Dawn replied rather nervously.

"Why?" McGee pressured the thought, a more teasing sound in his voice.

"Okay okay…it translates to 'Believe in Love,'" she replied.

"A romance novel?"

"Can you think of a better way than to pass time?"

"Not really…as long as Tony doesn't find out I'm reading a Japanese woman's romance story," Tim shuddered at that thought. The teasing wouldn't just come from Tony, but even Ziva might poke in a joke or two. Plus, Dawn could also be quite possibly subject to the teasing as well. He pulled up a chair next to Dawn as she started reading the story, even though more of his thoughts were elsewhere.

_I cannot believe she got me to listen to her translate this story for me. Oh great…more on the subject of love I've been doing terrible on…_

---

"Ah, Jethro, what do we owe a visit down to autopsy this evening?" Ducky sounded, as Gibbs walked into the area.

"Ducky, did you finish that evaluation over James Walker?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah yes. Jethro, that man seems very determined to get to Agent Lynn now even if he has to go to prison," Ducky answered.

"I got that. I mean, why did he choose to go after her family and friends instead of just killing her himself?" The other man replied.

"Walker has a personality of a mass murder. He promoted Agent Lynn without knowing she would get suspicious of his ways of work. When she began to learn money was disappearing, she was going to file a report on it to D.C., from what McGee found out on her computer records. Walker knew that if he was going to be sent to prison for life, he would take it out on the person responsible in a slow, painful way. In some ways, he is halfway succeeding Jethro," he stopped, allowing Gibbs to take in what he was saying.

"He had that drunk driver and Lucero kill her loved ones because he knew Lynn's personality and lack of confidence in herself to cause her pain and make her want to give up on herself completely," Gibbs added in.

"Exactly, you see he had those men come after Timothy and her on the ship because he learned that someone was tracing his cellular phone and he knew that Agent Lynn, despite her grief she was feeling, would easily give herself up if another agent was in trouble. But, he didn't realize that Timothy in the few short days the two came to know each other a bit that she started to feel warmth again in her life and he even helped her regain some confidence, which was probably what allowed Lynn and Timothy to save each other on that ship," Ducky finished.

"This means though, he won't stop until he has killed McGee or Lynn," Gibbs said coldly, hate feeling his mind at the thought of that.

"Oh you are right Jethro. If we are not careful, Walker might try to use that little bit of warmth and succeed in making sure he goes out to who ruined his plans. Or at least, kill the main target," Ducky replied, a serious tone on his face.

"So, he is counting on Lynn to come look if it becomes too personal…" Gibbs trailed off before walking out of the autopsy room back upstairs, thoughts clouding his judgment for what seemed the first time in months.

_Small Motel, Washington DC area-_

"Sir, Lucero has been placed under arrest by this Agent Gibbs. I think that means McGee and Lynn are under the protection of NCIS," a male's voice told towards Walker.

"Jethro huh…I have no doubts he is growing attached to the agent who saved his own agent's life. Then we must succeed in breaking Jethro with this Agent McGee or Dawn. Rutherford, I want you to proceed with caution to NCIS. I think we will be able to find a flaw in their small protection program. The minute you find McGee or Dawn by themselves or with each other, use this with caution. We'll have a van waiting..." Walker stated, as he pointed to gas masks and a container with 'carbon monoxide' written on it. "I kill Dawn my own hand and the agent responsible in this city who traced us to those two Marine's time of death…" he finished.

---

A/N: Sorry about Walker's...small cameo in this chapter. Honestly, by the end of this chapter, I was running out of ideas on how to write with his dialogue. I spent the earlier part of this chapter struggling with how I was going to end the conversation. Of course, I will work harder to try and make up for in the next chapter. Sorry it took me a little time to get this chapter out, but the dialogue part was also part of the reason I was nervous in wanting to post it up.


	6. Chapter 6

NCIS is copyrighted to CBS and respectful owners. This is a fanfiction and nothing more. I only own any original characters that have appeared and might appear.

A/N: So yeah…I failed really bad at making sure this story was updated every two weeks like I promised back in March. I hit a writer's block and then I was stressing on how I could turn this story around. I recently rewrote everything I had written because it seemed to turn away from Gibbs' and McGee's character. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and I really want to apologize once again for the lack of updates.

Also, I noticed on this story and several of my others that _Fanficton . net_ has removed a "spacer" between the chapters. I will go back soon and replace them soon so that the page does not seem so unorganized. Let me just add that to my growing list of things I need to do with my current fanfiction.

If you see any errors, please let me know. Just because this is my first NCIS fanfiction does not mean that I do not value flames, critics, and anonymous reviewers. Everyone needs a form of feedback. (:

**Chapter Six: Blackmailed**

* * *

_NCIS Headquarters, 0930 (9:30 AM)-_

A week passed without much incident as it appeared Walker had simply just given up on making any attempts to show up again. No traces came up and any clues they had found turned cold. It had pretty much been a quiet week for the entire NCIS team and the entire facility.

"I did not do it Ziva, I swear! Tony put that…EEEEEK!"

Well, a normal quiet week for Gibbs' team anyways.

"You put that exploding soda in the woman's restroom, McGee. Abby found your prints all over it!" Ziva replied, as she held McGee by his ear in one hand and held a paper clip in the other.

Tony, who had been the mastermind behind this prank the entire time, grinned as he pretended to do work but he was spying over a report on a cold case the team had been working on. The entire team had been on high alert since McGee and Lynn arrived back from the USS Amino and Tony being Tony, he decided that he would lighten the mood whenever he got the chance.

He had managed to prank Ziva twice and already blamed it on Palmer and now McGee. Ducky had also been on his list to prank until Gibbs caught him climbing onto an autopsy table, though Gibbs had given Tony a glare that plainly said, "prank Ducky and Abby and you will be doing desk work for two months."

Tony had taken great pride in also using Dawn to run "errands" around the entire NCIS building for him. Actually, the entire team had sent Dawn for coffee from the machines for the past three days as they were very "busy" working on their current case. Luckily there were only working cold cases as far.

"What did I tell you McPervert? To say out of the restroom, didn't I?" Tony teased, as McGee lamely attempted to try to move his head to glare at Tony. However, Gibbs was off talking with Vance as part a security matter that involved Walker and it was the best time for Ziva to get revenge on Tim.

Lynn set at the nearby desk that was closed off from the bullpen area and she rolled her eyes. When she got to the NCIS headquarters, she thought it would be valuable work experience. So far, she had used crutches for two days and the rest, she limped around as a coffee carrier. Unlike Gibbs and his teammates, Gibbs and Vance had ordered Dawn to focus on trying to locate Walker. The search was very unsuccessful. Where was the man hiding?

* * *

"One week and no sign of Walker, it sounds like the man completely vanished," Leon stated.

"Leon, you know as well as I do that the bastard will not stop until he gets what he wants," Gibbs remarked back.

The entire morning had been spent discussing moving McGee and Lynn to separate locations for safety reasons. Unknown to the team, Gibbs was hiding a concerned feeling for Tim. The man had been very lucky when he had been reassigned that he was not currently dead. However, that did not loosen Gibbs' anger with the male director.

"I believe that Walker will not move until he knows that McGee will not be on the base," Vance replied.

"It is safer for McGee to be on base then," Gibbs replied, with the air of one stating the obvious. Though, Gibbs was not going to put any of his teammates in danger just so they could try and lure Walker out into the open.

* * *

_Small Motel, Washington DC Area_-

"Look I do not know who you are but you paid for a week's reservation in this motel room. We are a three star motel so if you want to stay in DC any longer, check in at the nearest Holiday Inn," the manager stated as he eyed Walker and Rutherford.

"Okay you stupid arrogant…" Rutherford began; however, Walker simply rolled his eyes and cut his 'friend' off.

"How about this…I pay you $500 for just two more nights in our current room? Our travel plans have been delayed in getting back to New Mexico," Walker bribed the manager.

The manager, who had owned the small motel for almost 15 years, did not get that much money from any customer who had tried to bribe him in the past. Sighing, the manager nodded.

"Alright, but after two more nights I do not want to see you or your pal here again. It is odd enough someone from that far south is in DC in the first place," the manager took the $500 USD and pocketed it.

Walker simply nodded and dragged Rutherford out of the small motel's office area and back towards their room, as he used the electric key and opened the door and shoved Rutherford inside.

"Sir, how do you really plan on getting one of those agents and getting us back in Santa Fe in two days?" Rutherford asked eyed Walker.

"We are planning on leaving very soon. I arranged…ah…a few tickets for us on a private airplane that will take us to a small airport outside of Dallas and then to Fort Sumner at their closed down airport. From there we take the backgrounds down to outside of El Paso. It will take longer but it will be harder to trace us," Walker replied back.

"Wait, we are not going back into Santa Fe?" Rutherford asked.

"Are you nuts, former petty officer? Vance will have that entire state on alert, not to mention all of the major airlines. Why do you think we paying to fly into an actual airport that we will get pass security?" Walker groaned. He could easily see how this former private in the Navy got dishonorably discharged.

"Then…we are going to make the plans or something, sir?" Rutherford asked. Sighing again, Walker connected his computer to the nearby Internet Café Wi-Fi that he could pick up from his room.

"Yes…" was the reply.

* * *

_NCIS Headquarters, 1143 (11:34 AM)-_

McGee stared at this computer screen, this time only trying to avoid Ziva's glare and Tony's smug smirk. Though the entire team had remained quiet as soon as Gibbs came back down from the director's office and plain to say…he looked pissed as Tony put it. The team had just finished the cold case they had been working on an hour ago and there was really nothing for the team to try and focus on.

"Tony and Ziva, you two go get lunch," Gibbs ordered, as he checked his watch and the duo walked from the area as the nodded. If it meant avoiding their boss' wrath for 30 minutes then it would be worth it. McGee tried not to sigh and for once felt jealous that he was not going to get lunch as Tony waived sheepishly from the elevator. He had not even stepped foot outdoors for a week. He had taken to sleeping in Abby's lab since Vance did not want risk the chance of Walker trying to get past any types of security.

Opening his e-mail, Tim noticed his inbox had five missed e-mails. Looking at Gibbs and seeing that older man was eyeing his computer screen (for reasons McGee did not want to ask about), he opened the first one:

_'Hey Probie!_

_Did you enjoy Ziva earlier? I knew that she would get Abby to run the fingerprints on that soda can that "accidently" exploded when she was in the bathroom. If I only had placed a camera in there when it exploded on her…_

_You should have asked, "Did I do that?"_

_Anyways, do not look so glum right now. The main reason for the prank was because I figured it would be easier to e-mail you this than try and risk Gibbs hearing us talk._

_You have not spoken very much about Walker trying to have people kill you and Agent Lynn. I do promise you though; if anyone is going to kill you…it will be Ziva for the exploding soda can. We are going to find Walker soon because I am starting to resist the urge to prank Gibbs. That is how boring it is playing protection detail._

_From,  
Ladies' Man – DiNozzo'_

McGee rolled his eyes but tried to hold back a laugh. Of course Tony would not be able to tell him that in private with so many eyes in the facility. Moving onto the next e-mail, his eyebrow moved up suspiciously. It was from an unmarked sender

Normally Tim would not even bother trying to open up an e-mail from someone he did not know and one that got past the firewalls for the NCIS agents. Deciding against his better judgment, he was not expecting what came from the e-mail:

_I do not know you very well and you do not know me. Rather we are connected simply by the mistake that Director Vance made in asking you to run some traces for him. How lazy it appears Leon has become over the past few years._

_However, I will get straight to the point. You are well aware that we cannot make any contact with you as long as you are on the base._

_Though, I believe that we can make a compromise about this whole deal if you and Gibbs are willing to meet over the lives of your agents DiNozzo and David. I recall they were leaving for lunch, right?_

_From,  
Walker'_

Tim paled instantly and he looked at elevator which had only closed a few minutes before and then finally at Gibbs.

"Boss…we have a big problem," McGee stated as he jumped from his chair and his voice sounding more panicked than usual. Gibbs took his eyes from his computer screen and his eyes fell upon the younger agent. One glance sent Gibbs' stomach into a knot as he eyed the agent and walked over to his computer, as McGee pointed to the e-mail.

"Damn him…McGee, call Ziva and Tony back here now!" Gibbs ordered, his voice louder than he intended it to be.

Dawn, who had been coming from the ladies' restroom, heard Gibbs' order and she walked up the older man.

"Agent Gibbs, what is going on?" She asked.

"Walker he sent an e-mail to McGee's e-mail. I need you to use Ziva's computer to try and trace wherever it was sent from," Gibbs ordered and Dawn nodded immediately. Then she frowned as she set down at the desk as she immediately began a search on for the source of the e-mail. Tracing e-mails like this were not her area of expertise.

"Tony…damn it! Answer!" McGee stated as the line called three times before his partner finally answered the phone.

"_What McGee, did you forget to have us order you fries_?" Tony's voice joked from the other line.

"Tony! You need to get back to NCIS now. Walker could be following you!" McGee almost yelled into the phone.

"Tim...Are you serious?" Tony asked as all traces of humor left his voice.

"Yes so get…" McGee never got a chance to finish what he was saying when he heard Ziva's voice from the line.

"_Tony watch out for that…"_

The line immediately went dead as McGee yelled into the phone once again.

"Tony? Tony! Tony?"

Dawn quit looking at Ziva's computer for a few seconds and jumped from the seat as she saw Gibbs running to his desk for his gun and McGee was tracing the phone already, as the location appeared on the computer screen. She pushed a few more buttons and exited the search for the e-mail trace.

Quickly, Tim grabbed his bag and put his firearm into its holster. Dawn quickly rushed as quickly as she could to the desk where her own bag was and grabbed her firearm as well as she followed suit.

"Where in the hell are you going McGee?" Gibbs asked as he was already heading to the elevator as McGee followed and Dawn ran not far behind.

"Where do you think boss? To see what happened to Ziva and Tony," he answered, as the elevator doors closed.

Gibbs took one look at McGee's face and nodded, as he stated answered, "After this...back into protective custody."

_Please be okay Tony and Ziva._

Tim thought as the elevator descended.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter coming soon! Sorry about the delay once again. Thank your for reading! (:


	7. Chapter 7 - Part 1

NCIS is copyrighted to CBS and respectful owners. This is a fanfiction and nothing more. I only own any original characters that have appeared and might appear.

A/N: Seriously, why did I bother trying to start a NCIS fanfiction? I haven't been able to write a story that I'm truly able to update enough compared to *all* of the other writers on this website. It might also help if I didn't keep starting new fanfiction or keep trying to update only a certain one at a certain time.

Short chapter this time. My apologies.

Anyway, onto the reviewers…

disco: *revives?* Why did you explode?

Rainbow reviewer: I removed all those reviews because they were spam. -.-

NiceGuy: Thanks but how exactly could have that conversation gone better? Any suggestions? (:

Coolie: In reality, yes, you are correct that there would not necessarily be any NCIS agents in New Mexico at the Governor's house. However, there is an NCIS "HQ" that covers both Marine and Navy relations in Arizona and New Mexico in real life. I just played with the idea that COULD be NCIS agents in New Mexico.

Also I will not have this story focus on just McGee or just Gibbs. It includes BOTH. Thank you!

Gunner'sDream: You're welcome and yes, someone can get desperate to get their targets. Glad you have enjoyed and stay tuned for more updates (hopefully sooner)!

betagamma: Thank you!

RedDragen: Thanks!

**Chapter Seven: Try to Think Before You Act Part 1  
**

Gibbs should be a NASCAR driver. His speeds were amazing. Tim held on for his life while trying to track Tony's cell phone signal. It would have been easier if there wasn't a sharp turn every few seconds. A thud in the back seat confirmed that Dawn had landed against the door from the last turn,

"McGee, do you have a signal on the location yet?" Gibbs asked.

"I've almost got it."

"Damn it, Tony! Answer the phone!" Using one hand to turn the wheel and with his other hand he picked up his cell phone trying to call Ziva.

Amazingly he did not get sent to the voicemail.

"_Gibbs_?" Ziva's voice answered from the other line.

"What the hell happened? Are you and Tony okay?"

"_Yes, we were in a traffic accident. Some driver drove through a stop sign and hit the back of the car._" Her voice didn't sound panicked nor was there any indication of her using the "word." A word could be coded to signify a sign for help.

Gibbs was having a hard time believing it. He glanced out his back mirror and noticed Dawn was gripping onto the door with a death grip as he passed more cars on the road. The young agent probably had not been in a car with someone like him. Maybe after this was all over Gibbs would let Ziva take the young woman home.

Horns blared in response to the speeding car and Tim resisted the urge to close his eyes. Memories flashing back to his own car accident always came up when he was younger flared up.

"Ziva, Walker knew you and DiNozzo would be getting takeout today. He sent McGee an e-mail right after you left. Be on alert until the LEOs get there…" Gibbs responded and hung up the phone.

If Walker was targeting his other two agents just to get at McGee and Lynn, why hadn't he tried it when the two agents were separated? Also, Walker would be nuts in trying to actually hurt Ziva considering her background with Mossad.

Well…at least that is what McGee was thinking.

"McGee, you should have stayed back at NCIS," Gibbs stated. McGee turned and stared at his boss, "Walker just lured us back out into the open to get you two."

Another thud came from the backseat as Dawn grabbed onto the hand grip and looked at the two agents, "How would Walker even know that we would be with you Agent Gibbs? It doesn't make any sense."

Gibbs nodded. He had to give the young woman credit.

x-x-

"This is just convenient…"

Ziva rolled her eyes as she heard Tony. The Metro PD Accident Reconstruction officers worked to piece together the car accident and she stood, staring at the two cars involved.

"Will you quit complaining? I already called Gibbs and told him nothing was wrong and we are fine. He is on his way to make sure we are alright with McGee in row."

"Tow, Ziva. McGee isn't a boat."

Ziva shot a confused glance toward Tony as she sat down beside him on the sidewalk, "I have no idea why you would be thinking McGee is a boat. He gets seasick very easily, remember?"

Tony chose to ignore that. How could he honestly respond to that without making Ziva mad or trying to explain that was not what he meant?

"Anyway, so if Gibbs is told us to be watching for Walker, then he could quite possibly he here in our lovely group?" By the lovely group, Tony gestured out towards the coward of people now more interested in the car accident than going on their way happy way to work or lunch.

"I do not think Walker would come here. Too many witnesses."

Tony nodded gravely, "So this accident was just a pure coincidence right after McGee got an e-mail from the man out to kill him?"

"You know there are no such things as coincidences, at least in Gibbs' book," Ziva replied, "Obviously Walker would need a way to lure…" she trailed off and stared Tony in the face, realization coming onto her face.

"Calling Gibbs." Tony had his phone out before Ziva halfway through her last sentence.

x-x-

"Excellent, so I assume that Gibbs and his agents fell for the accident after all?" To say the older man was excited was an understatement.

Soon, he would be able to get the two agents responsible and if not more, he could get a little prize for himself.

What would be a better reward? To get Lynn or take down a couple of NCIS agents along the way? Oh yes, this would turn out for the best.

"Yes sir. The GPS was placed under the sedan. I think in a panic to get to the other agents, they would not have realized to even think about the possible dangers?"

Walker snorted slightly, "I would be careful. From what I remember about Leory Jethro Gibbs is his mind can think of many different scenarios at once. Just remember, I want the agents brought to me alive in Santa Fe…"

"Sir, what about the NCIS director having BOLO out for you? Santa Fe is where they will most likely be looking for us.

"Not if they do not have one of the best computer people in their agency with us. Now if you don't mind, Rutherford, I'll be on my way back to New Mexico. Call me later when you have them…"

x-x-

More coming soon. Short chapter but hey, an update right? I got a bit busy working on my SeSa fanfic at the NFA Community.


End file.
